nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagasume Shirogane
'Character First Name:' Nagasume 'Character Last Name:' Shirogane 'IMVU Username:' ColorlessII 'Nickname: (optional)' (RPC) Fukuro 'Age:' 18 'Date of Birth:' 01/25/182AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Asian 'Height:' 5'7" 'Weight:' 155lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Aloof, hostile, cautious, timid 'Behaviour:' Nagasume has weird ticks of counting his fingers and singing when nervous. Being inspired by sasori's goals in history, he seeks to have immortality further. He believes he can help humanity become immortal (which also leads to killing them, which he has a secret passion for). Nagasume feels the world would be perfect without emotions. Though he is laid back at times and has a down to earth attitude on life not letting most things get to him, he's a very focused character in which is why he was ahead of his classes. He usually states "I'm too lazy" when he isn't lazy, he just doesn't want to do something that takes him away from what "he" wants to do or study. At times, he is inspired by nature, giving him new ideas and causes him to go into a "thinking" mode which he reflects deeply on what he has learned through his life having visual details of text he read in order to create new ideas within his own mind. 'Nindo: (optional)' I'm too Lazy... 'Summoning:' Puppets 'Bloodline/Clan:' Shirogane Clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) are a clan of puppet masters who hailed from the Land of Wind. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' Smokey Grey 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Omoidegakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Growing up without parents and proper understanding of the world, Nagasu had certain cases of depersonalization, and Derealization he was also a brat and a impressive thief.Nagasu wasn't an ordinary thief though roaming the streets while young, he stole books and old journals in grave sites and read them. without parents or friends he crafted small toys as a kid with useless objects naming each one to keep himself from solitude. Suffice to say, The toys were enough for a short amount of time before the depersonalization which led him to out of body experiences into his objects uncontrollably being satistfied with the experience of not having emotion or pain it led him thinking that the world would be much better with these qualities. Stumbling across some old books and history about other puppet masters after stealing them, cause him to be abit happier in his sad world coming across one named sasori who shared his views as a child he seeked to be better than him. later in years going to the academy and learning he crafted puppets during his free time becoming cold that no one would speak, hear or even witness him, his heart became callous and his mind lapsing to the blackness, this is where he became aloof to the world and humanity though he loved them at the same time giving him the psychotic idea that if he killed them and made them into puppets with their conciousness things would be alot better. Roleplaying Library: 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))